


Pocałowana przez ogień

by Yuri_Onna



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Yuri
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ygritte przeżywa bitwę o Czarny Zamek, ale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocałowana przez ogień

Ygritte rzuca się w klatce jak wściekła. Gdyby mogła, rozerwałaby pręty gołymi rękoma. Uderza w nie, kalecząc palce, kopie, gryzie, ale jest zbyt słaba i nawet gdyby klatka była zbita z drewna, zapewne wytrzymałaby jej ataki. A metalowe pręty są aż nadto dobrym więzieniem. Zaś każdy szturm pochłania coraz więcej z jej mocno i tak już nadwątlonych sił.

Po każdym ataku szału, Ygritte opada na ziemię, dysząc ciężko. Robi co może, by nie jęczeć z bólu, który zresztą wypełnia jej ciało. Bolą ją rany, które odniosła w czasie bitwy, rany, które powinny okazać się śmiertelne. W oczach większości takimi były. Bolą ją świeże ślady po nieudanych natarciach na pręty klatki. Ale chyba najbardziej boli ją duma. Jest wolną istotą, przyzwyczajoną do życia na swobodzie, a nie w klatce, w której nie może się nawet wyprostować. Chyba wolałaby śmierć.

Dochodzi do wniosku, że to jakieś rozwiązanie. Rzuca się głową na stalowe pręty, próbuje przegryź sobie żyły, potem odmawia jedzenia. Nic z tego. Zostaje przywiązana, unieruchomiona, zaś jedzenie wmusza się w nią siłą. W końcu udaje, że kapituluje i w pierwszym odruchu swobody próbuje ponownie pozbawić się życia. Tym razem nie ma już litości. Skrępowana skórzanymi pasami, leży jak kawał mięsa na podłodze. Syczy w bezsilnej złości.

Przyjmuje z ulgą moment, kiedy znowu zwracana jest jej przynajmniej częściowa wolność - ruchu. Stojąca nad nią rudowłosa kobieta uśmiecha się, ale Ygritte nie lubi tego uśmiechu. Jest w nim coś niebezpiecznego, coś co sprawia, że po plecach przebiega jej dreszcz. Nigdy nie nazwałaby się tchórzem, a nikt, kto ją tak nazwał, nie pożył dość długo, aby to powtórzyć. Ale czym innym jest stawać na przeciwko człowieka, który trzyma broń i walczy tak jak ona. Czym innym jest patrzeć w oczy dzikiemu zwierzęciu. A czym innym jest wytężać wszystkie siły, jakie pozostały w jej osłabionym ciele, aby wzrok nie uciekał przed spojrzeniem kapłanki R’hllora.

Gdy Melisandre pochyla się nad nią, Ygritte kuli się odruchowo. Tamta wyciąga palec, który delikatnie przesuwa po jej twarzy, jakby badała znalezisko. Nie wypowiada ani słowa, po prostu patrzy i dotyka, a jej spojrzenie paraliżuje dziewczynę z dziczy. Choć Ygritte jest wolna, to jakieś niewidzialne więzy nie pozwalają jej się zerwać. Gdyby mogła, rzuciłaby się do ucieczki. Wolałaby już nawet być znowu zamknięta w tej okropnie ciasnej klatce. A przecież nie dzieje jej się żadna krzywda. Wręcz przeciwnie, dotyk Melisandre jest delikatny, można by powiedzieć, że przyjemny.

Kapłanka jednym ruchem ramion zrzuca z siebie płaszcz, który z szelestem opada na podłogę. Ygritte przymyka oczy, ale zaraz potem otwiera je szeroko, bo tamta stoi przed nią zupełnie naga. Przegryza wargi, by je westchnąć, bo dopiero teraz zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co ją tak paraliżowało. To nie lęk. W jej oczach Melisandre jest piękna, nieludzko wręcz cudowna, a jej czerwone włosy zdają się płonąć żywym ogniem. Gdy klęka nad Dziką, Ygritte pragnie zachować obojętność, zimny spokój. Ale czuje, że jej policzki kraśnieją, kiedy Melisandre zwinnym ruchem rozwiązuje rzemyki jej stroju. Wie, że jest poraniona, zmęczona, czuje się brzydka i pospolita, wręcz niegodna spojrzenia tej zabójczo pięknej kobiety.

A potem Melisandre ją całuje.

Ygritte czuje, jakby jej usta wypełniono ogniem, wargi wręcz płoną od niesamowitego ciepła, które nagle wypełniło je w chwili, kiedy kapłanka Pana Światła pocałowała ją. Burza rudych włosów otacza jej twarz, podobna tańczącym dziko, z każdym ruchem, płomykom. Sama ma rude, ale włosy kapłanki wydają się strumieniami ognia. Melisandre powoli przesuwa dłoń po jej piersiach. Ygritte wzdycha, nie potrafi się już powstrzymać, zwłaszcza, gdy Melisandre składa kolejny pocałunek na jej karku i niżej, stopniowo coraz niżej. Dzika nie jest pewna, czy to dzieje się naprawdę, czy może ból i zmęczenie igrają okrutnie z jej wyobraźnią. Ale te wątpliwości znikają szybko - coś, co jest tak intensywne nie może być tylko złudzeniem.

Melisandre sięga po świecę, jedną z wielu, które wypełniają jej komnatę, tworząc na ścianach fantasmagoryczne kształty. Ygritte widzi to i kręci głową, jakby chciała zaprzeczyć, sprzeciwić się, ale po chwili upiornie gorąca kropla wosku spada na jej płaski brzuch, przynosząc mikroskopijną wręcz eksplozję bólu, do którego momentalnie dołącza ekstaza. Jedno i drugie trwa niewiele ponad chwilę, ale jest tak silne, że ciałem Ygritte wstrząsa dreszcz. Kapłanka uśmiecha się, unosząc świecę ponownie. Gdyby miała dość sił, Ygritte błagałaby ją, aby przestała. Padłaby na kolana, całowała stopy, zrobiłaby wszystko... Ale nie może. Kolejna kropla i kolejny milion rozpalonych do czerwoności szpil wbitych w ten sam skrawek ciała, a niemy krzyk na jej ustach łączy się z westchnieniem, wyrażającym rozkosz. Czuje krople potu, które spływają jej po policzkach. Nie, nie zrobi tego, nie...

Trzecia kropla, spadając poniżej brzucha, sprawia, że jej ciało wypręża się niczym cięciwa kuszy na moment przed strzałem, by momentalnie zostać puszczona w ruch. Każdy fragment jej ciała wydaje się wyrywać z powrozów, jakimi są żyły i mięśnie, ogień rudych włosów tańczy przed jej oczami, a w płucach niemal brakuje powietrza. Pocałunek Melisandre po raz kolejny nadchodzi zupełnie niespodziewanie, wydaje się spijać z warg Ygritte całe to uniesienie, które nagle owładnęło jej ciałem. Przez chwilę trwa niewysłowiona ekstaza, by nagle zniknąć. Ygritte znowu czuje wszystkie swoje rany, teraz także połączone z piekącym bólem oparzeń. Ale ból niesie pamiątkę czegoś, czego się boi, czego się wstydzi i czego pragnie.

Melisandre ubiera ją, robiąc to równie delikatnie jak wcześniej, kiedy ją rozbierała. Ygritte wodzi za nią półprzytomnym wzrokiem. Otwiera usta, kiedy Melisandre zbliża do nich kubek z wodą i pije, łapczywie i gwałtownie, woda ścieka kącikami ust, ale nie przejmuje się tym, tylko pije, jakby miała nadzieję, że woda zdoła ugasić to, co rozpalił w niej dotyk Melisandre.

Kapłanka uśmiecha się i wstaje, zakładając szaty. Wciąż słaba jak niemowlę, Ygritte pozwala się zanieść do klatki, której drzwi zamykają się za nią. Oddycha z ulgą, w tej chwili kraty więzienia wydają się jej gwarancją bezpieczeństwa. Patrzy spod zmrużonych powiek na Melisandre. Żądza i wstyd tańczą w jej oczach. Zebrawszy dość sił, nabiera powietrza i zadaje w końcu pytanie.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie pozwoliłaś mi umrzeć? Dlaczego... mnie tu... trzymasz? Dlaczego... to... robisz?

Melisandre nie zaszczyca jej nawet uwagą, nie odwraca się, pochylona czymś przy sekretarzyku. Ygritte nie ma sił, by powiedzieć coś więcej, leży na ziemi, nie chcąc zdradzić swoich uczuć, powstrzymując się przed płaczem i krzykiem. Z pewną ulgą przyjmuje fakt, że Melisandre wychodzi z komnaty.

Kapłanka R’hlora wychodzi na blanki Czarnego Zamku, stając na nich i wpatrując sie w mrok noc.  
\- Pocałowana przez ogień - mówi cicho. - Czy to ona, Panie?  
Jej rozmyślania przerywają nagle czyjeś krok. Odwraca się, widząc Jona Snow, który stoi na murze kilka kroków od niej.  
\- Też nie możesz spać, Melisandre? - pyta.  
\- Nic nie wiesz, Jonie Snow - odpowiada kapłanka i odchodzi pospiesznie.


End file.
